


Home isn't Just Chicken Nuggets

by ParkerStark



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OFC (daughter), Some kid friendly background on Tony and Phil, Unrepentant Fluff, Very vague very minor Doctor a Who references, WAFF, mickey mouse pancakes, phil makes Tony eat decent food now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Did you leave Mama because you fell in love with Phil?" Lexxi asked, watching him. Tony was quiet for a minute. "....Maybe a little."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home isn't Just Chicken Nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> Lexxi is Tonys six year old daughter with his ex wife, and she's only around a few days a year usually. His ex wife left to travel with the Doctor (yes that one), and his exhusband just took off. That's all you should need to know really.
> 
>  

Tony carried Lexxi through the house, laughing as he sat her down at the bar. "What do you want to eat, squirt?" "Nuggets." She kicked her feet back and forth, and Tony rolled his eyes. "No chicken nuggets. We don't keep any here anymore. Phil doesn't like processed food."

She wrinkled her nose. "Phil's not here." "We still listen to Phil. Because he knows what he's talking about." Tony leaned on the counter, watching her. "What is it, Lexxi-apple." 

"...Did you leave Mama because you fell in love with Phil?" She asked, watching him. 

Tony was quiet for a minute. "....maybe a little." He said truthfully. "I was still with your Mama when I started dating Phil. You know, when I started seeing Phil, he told me he'd never marry me?" He said, moving around the kitchen to get pancake ingredients. 

Her eyes went wide. "But he loves you!" 

"He didn't back then." Tony hummed. He's smoothing the rougher edger of his story out, but this is the brass tacks of it. "We were just having fun and taking care of each other." Tony remembers when the loft was an unknown place, when he couldn't read Phil like a book 

When home was a wife and a husband with two tots and a huge, lonely mansion. 

"What changed?" She asked, biting her lip as Tony made Mickey Mouse pancakes. Tony paused, and then smiled. "I didn't really realize it...one day, I realized home for me...was being with Phil. And I was scared of feeling so strong, cause I didn't know if Phil felt the same. But That winter was when you left with Doc, and I stopped seeing anyone but Phil. I just needed Phil. We got married in Hawaii the next year." 

He's often quipped Phil is his soulmate, and he believes it even now. That he didn't really start living till he met the other. Domestic murderers. He still giggles a little sometimes. 

"...You smile a lot when you talk about him, Daddy." "That's cause he makes me happy, buttercup." He plated the pancakes, and then slid them over. "And he knows how to keep Daddy healthy, so. No chicken nuggets - maybe if you're still here when he comes home, maybe we'll make some homemade ones, Kay?" 

She nodded, and Tony smiled, making his own pancakes. It was nice to be home.


End file.
